1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a Graphic User Interface (GUI), and more particularly, to a touch display apparatus and display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is commonly known in the art to select icons, menus, or GUI items on a display, using a pointer. To input user commands in a GUI environment, the user moves the pointer to a desired item using an input device, such as a touch pad, and executes the function of the item on which the pointer is located by pushing a specific button provided on the input device.
A user can also select the desired GUI item by touching a screen of a touch display.
However, when a user edits a background screen of the GUI, the user may have difficulty moving one icon from an initial page of a background screen to another page of the background screen. Specifically, the user would have to move the icon to a screen terminal of a background page in an edit mode, and then place the icon on next background screen if the next page background screen is displayed after a predetermined time has elapsed.
The issue is especially magnified when the user moves a specific icon to a designated background screen that is a number of pages away from the initial background screen.